


不负责任的ABO

by bernolli



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli





	1. Chapter 1

巴恩斯先生的眉头皱的可以拧成一个麻花结。他在大厅里走来走去差不多有一个钟头了。巴恩斯太太坐在柔软的沙发上，无可奈何地看着他，”亲爱的，这也没什么，我们只需要补办一个订婚仪式，婚礼可以在他们成年后再举行。“

”这不是重点！不是重点！噢，那个可恶的叫罗杰斯的小个子，他怎么能这么浑蛋，背叛我们多年的信任，他怎么能这么干！“巴恩斯先生的脸因为愠怒涨的通红。

”他是个Alpha，标记一个心仪的Omega是再自然不过的事情，你何必那么大惊小怪。“巴恩斯太太摇了摇头。

”他是个失格的Alpha。你见过哪个Alpha每次打架都要Omega帮忙的吗。那副小身板，我可怜的巴基就是被他那副无辜弱小的模样迷惑了。“巴恩斯先生气的喉咙咯咯响。

”他没有强迫巴基，他们自小就形影不离难舍难分，我一点也不意外。你儿子又不傻。“巴恩斯太太转动了一下无名指上的戒指。

”他怀孕了。那个罗杰斯小子搞大了他的肚子，而他们甚至没有正确的结合，我到现在都不明白他是怎么做到的。巴基那个傻小子完全不明白他把自己拖入了多糟的境地里。罗杰斯的身体状况会让他们的孩子还没学会叫爸爸就开始让巴基给他推轮椅！你考虑过这个吗，琳达。这就是我反对的原因。我不同意不认可他们的一切，巴基必须拿掉这个孩子，找一个相称的Alpha，一个能真正照顾他的Alpha，不是一个痨病鬼！“巴恩斯先生冲楼上挥舞着拳头。

“你也不能一直把孩子关在家里，这无济于事。”巴恩斯太太叹了口气。

“都是你纵容的恶果，罗杰斯十三岁时亚性征被确认为Alpha的时候我就警告过你要巴基和他保持距离，虽然我也没想到巴基会是个Omega，但就算巴基是个Beta，罗杰斯也不会得到他，无论怎样。“巴恩斯先生再次激动起来。

”通知朗姆洛来对谁都没有好处。那孩子是巴基的堂兄，你总不至于为了罗杰斯让你儿子去乱伦。“巴恩斯太太烦躁的说。

”我宁愿他乱伦。至少朗姆洛足够强壮的撂倒一堆对他心怀不轨的Alpha。而我确信他现在正带着一个加强连的兵力来准备把罗杰斯那小浑蛋轰的稀巴烂。“巴恩斯先生比了个榴弹炮把人炸飞的姿势，”轰，我们的烦恼就消失了。“

”对，和你的儿子一起。“巴恩斯太太白他一眼。这个老顽固真是半点也不了解比他更顽固的儿子。哎，一对小淘气，为什么就不能忍耐一下呢。


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫对着镜子深吸一口气，你能搞定这个，史蒂夫，勇敢点，至少这次你面对的不是后街小巷里的那些恶霸。

“看哪，我的小史蒂夫长大成人了，我真替你高兴，亲爱的。”罗杰斯太太替儿子理了理衣领，“真不敢相信，我就要做奶奶了。巴基是我遇见过的最甜蜜的Omega，我为你骄傲，宝贝儿。”

“可是妈妈，巴恩斯先生不喜欢我，他把巴基锁在家里不让我见他。如果他不把巴基许配给我怎么办。“史蒂夫皱着小脸，打量着镜中那个装在看起来有些傻气的三件套西装里的自己。为了弄一套合适的西装他打了三份工，累的像狗，但为了巴基一切都是值得的。如果巴恩斯先生相信他能照顾好巴基就好了，唉，他宁愿面对一巷子的恶霸也不愿意面对巴恩斯先生。毕竟让人们喜欢上他这件事自出生起他就不太擅长。可是为了巴基，最美丽的巴基，最甜蜜的巴基，最最最好的巴基，他会为他做任何事。

”宝贝儿，你爱巴基，愿意为他付出一切不是吗。“罗杰斯太太温柔的说。

”当然。“史蒂夫脱口而出。

”那就没什么能难倒你的，让巴恩斯先生看到你对巴基忠贞不渝的爱，让他知道这世界上再也没有人会比你爱巴基更多，再也没有人比你更愿意为巴基的幸福努力，他就会明白你是巴基最好的选择。“罗杰斯太太抚摸着史蒂夫的头发，她了解自己的儿子，他不会退缩，他身上总是有一股撞死南墙也不肯回头的执拗劲。何况这是为了巴基，那个让他儿子只要提起名字就会微笑的孩子。

”好的，妈妈。“史蒂夫再次吸了一口气，握紧手中的饰品盒。

“祝你好运，宝贝儿。”罗杰斯太太在史蒂夫的额头上鼓励的吻了一下。

 

史蒂夫的好运大约在他遇见巴基的那一刻全部用光了。巴恩斯先生直接叫男仆把他扔到了大街上，并且在大门口挥舞着拳头声嘶力竭的咆哮，“想都别想，浑小子，想都别想。”

史蒂夫爬起来掸掸身上的灰尘，锲而不舍的再次来到巴基家的大门前，“巴恩斯先生，您可以继续生气但至少让我见见巴基。看在上帝的份上，他现在需要我！”

“不，他不需要！他需要的是摆脱你和你不断给他带来的麻烦。”巴恩斯先生的声音从门里传来。

“亲爱的，你不能对巴基的Alpha这么无礼。”是巴恩斯太太的声音，咔嗒，门应声而开，巴恩斯太太带着抱歉的欢迎微笑站在那里，”进来吧，孩子，请原谅威廉刚才的粗鲁行径。“

“这没什么，太太。我想见见巴基，他还好吗，我太想他了。”史蒂夫向巴恩斯太太身后张望着。

“恐怕我现在不能让你见他，亲爱的。”巴恩斯太太露出为难的神情。

“可是，可是他需要我。我却不在他身边。巴恩斯太太，求求你，让我看他一眼，就一眼。”史蒂夫紧张又焦虑的搓着手。

 

巴恩斯太太犹豫的看了一眼她的丈夫，”巴基在楼上休息，我会告诉他你来过。“

噢，上帝，威廉，看看这个小可怜，他都快哭了。

 

史蒂夫抽抽鼻子，意识到今天是不可能看见巴基了，事实上如果不是巴恩斯太太，巴恩斯先生早就叫人把他再一次丢到大街上了。

他攥紧手中的饰品盒，吸吸鼻子，”我改天再来。请代我照顾好巴基。“

他转身打算离开，走了两步后，突然又跑回来，紧紧拥抱住巴恩斯太太，”告诉巴基我爱他！我会一直陪着他。“

他留恋又心碎的看了一眼他被禁止踏足的那个地方。

史蒂夫离开后，巴恩斯太太红着眼眶看向巴恩斯先生，”你现在还坚持自己是对的吗，威廉？“

 

巴恩斯先生只从鼻孔里哼哼了两声。爱巴基的Alpha会有很多，而史蒂夫显然不是合适的那一个。他才不会因为一时心软让自己的儿子把珍贵的青春全部浪费在这样一个弱不禁风的小家伙身上。他是理智的巴恩斯。


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫又尝试着去了巴基家两次，每次都毫不例外的被巴恩斯先生扔到了大街上，隔着十米外还能听见他愤怒的大嗓门。也许他真的要试试萨姆的建议去爬巴恩斯先生家的窗户，不过他不确定巴恩斯先生是不是已经把巴基房间里唯一的那扇窗户给封上了，他努力踮着脚仰着头盯着那扇窗户，百叶窗始终是拉下来的，一次也没有卷起来过。巴基有没有想念他呢？他不知道巴恩斯太太有没有告诉巴基他来过的事。他踢着路边的小石子，想着自己心爱的Omega，他已经很长时间没有看见巴基了，难过的像一头伤心的小熊。

巴基被锁着做塔楼上的公主有好几个礼拜了，史蒂夫每次傻乎乎的被他父亲丢到大街上的时候，他都差点撞破那扇加固了几次的门准备冲出去，他是个傻瓜，居然指望顽固不化的父亲会被史蒂夫的虔诚和坚持感动，就因为抱了那么一丝父亲可能会同意的希望他像个白痴一样眼睁睁的看着史蒂夫一次又一次心碎的离去。他受够了。不被祝福又怎样。他不稀罕。

放我走！巴基怒气冲冲的看着老巴恩斯。

你才十七岁，法律上我依然是你的监护人，哪儿也别想去！巴恩斯先生冷冷的说。

我有Alpha，法律规定Alpha可以做未成年Omega的监护人。

哦，巴恩斯先生冷笑，你还知道自己未成年，容我提醒你，你那个Alpha也是个未成年，并且很抱歉还他妈的比你还小一岁，哪条法律写着未成年Alpha有资格做监护人？

你承认他是我的Alpha了？巴基立即抓住巴恩斯先生的漏洞，那你还不给我准备嫁妆。

巴恩斯先生噎了一下，转移话题，朗姆洛今天下午就要到了，他会好好纠正你扭曲的爱情观，告诉你一个真正的Alpha应该为他的Omega提供些什么。

朗姆洛如果真是Alpha的表率就不会到今天还是个可悲的单身汉了！巴基反驳道。

他是因为太优秀眼界高，跟某些只会使用小手段圈住一个没有被正确教育的Omega完全不同。巴恩斯先生哼哼道。

你是说我对巴基的教育有问题？巴恩斯太太出现在门后，满脸不悦。

至少在择偶方面你没给他灌输正确的观念。巴恩斯先生的语气稍稍软了一些。

史蒂夫是个正直高尚的年轻人，他们要认识到的唯一错误就是没有很好的控制一时冲动的热情。巴恩斯太太瞪了巴恩斯先生一眼，接着又看向巴基，亲爱的，你们实在是有些淘气，逾越了礼数，如果史蒂夫在向你求爱之前征得我们的同意，我想你父亲也不会这么怒气冲天。

我搞不懂这明明是我和史蒂夫之间的事...瞥见母亲脸上闪过的忧伤，巴基闭上了嘴，闷闷不乐的把脸别了过去，补个仪式有什么大不了。

你们两个都太年轻了，自己还是孩子，怎么去照料一个只会用哭来表达需求的小婴儿，你们需要帮助，巴基。巴恩斯太太对自己倔强的儿子感到头疼。

那至少该让我见见史蒂夫，我很想他。巴基撅着嘴，一脸委屈。

绝对不可能！巴恩斯先生拽过巴恩斯太太啪的一声带上门。

巴基听到落锁的声音，用力捶门，你他妈别想你孙子叫外公了。


	4. Chapter 4

朗姆洛接到巴恩斯先生十万火急的电话后立即向上级告假往回赶。他风尘仆仆到达巴基家，巴恩斯先生和巴恩斯太太热情的把他迎进门。

 

屁股还没挨上板凳，巴恩斯先生的控诉就开始了，“你必须搞定罗杰斯家那个顽固的像臭石头一样的浑小子。你不能让你亲爱的弟弟被他诱拐。这件事必须马上解决。”

 

朗姆洛眨眨眼，“好的，叔父，我会去见见那个罗杰斯。如果我没记错的话，他就是巴基九岁那年认识的豆芽菜朋友？”

 

“除了他还能有谁，我怀疑巴基是中了什么巫婆的诅咒才会着了魔一样成天和那个毫无魅力的小子混在一起。”巴恩斯先生气不打一处来。

 

“他到现在还没长个子？”朗姆洛好奇的问。

 

“个子长了一点，但是跟平均水准比那就是幼稚园身高，而身板则完全没有长进，这样的体质居然发育成Alpha，简直就是笑话。”巴恩斯先生满脸鄙夷。

 

“可是巴基喜欢他不是吗？”朗姆洛笑了笑，“我想先和巴基谈谈。”

 

“噢，他哪里知道什么叫喜欢，他还喜欢妈妈的苹果派隔壁沃尔夫太太家的狗，喜欢，他根本就是在胡闹。”巴恩斯先生挥挥手，“他在楼上，你给我好好教育他，把那些荒谬的想法从他脑子里剔除干净。”

 

“我尽力。”朗姆洛上了楼。

萨姆蹦蹦跳跳敲开史蒂夫的家门，探头探脑的潜进去，“别灰心啊，伙计。”

 

“灰心？我没有。我承认我是有点儿沮丧，不过我不会放弃的。”史蒂夫愣愣的看着眼前他曾经给巴基画的素描。

 

“告诉你一个好消息，”萨姆变魔术似的从身后拿出一张广告宣传单，“斯塔克生物制药公司研制出了一种能让人变得强壮的药物，他们在招募志愿者，你要不要去试试？”

 

“拜托，我不觉得壮阳药对我现在的状况有任何帮助。”史蒂夫眼皮都没抬。

 

“不是那种药。”萨姆把宣传单凑到史蒂夫鼻子底下。

 

史蒂夫只好接过来看了看，宣传单上是霍华德一如既往得意洋洋的脸，不过这次旁边站的不是花枝招展的美女而是一位白发庄严的老医生，介绍上说他是德国的著名基因学专家致力于人体基因强化改造，药物研制已进入临床阶段，诚挚招募志愿者，如发生意外，一切损失由斯塔克制药公司赔偿。

 

史蒂夫捏着宣传单半天没有说话，萨姆摇摇他的肩膀，“怎么样？不错吧。我觉得你可以去试试。”

 

史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，想了想，“你得帮我瞒着妈妈，她如果知道一定担心死了，也不能告诉巴基，他会从楼上跳下来阻止我的。”

 

“放心。老实说，如果不是斯塔克制药公司的药我也根本不敢叫你去试，虽然霍华德是个看上去轻浮的家伙但是他们家的东西从来没出过差错。”

 

“我知道。谢谢你，萨姆。”史蒂夫站起来，扶着萨姆的肩膀，欲言又止，“

如果，我是说如果，真的发生了意外，帮我把赔偿金拿给妈妈和巴基。”

 

“你说什么呐。不会发生什么见鬼的意外。你会嗖的一声，”萨姆做了个旋转的动作，“变身成超人。然后巴恩斯老爷就会抱着你的大腿哭着求你把巴基娶回家。”

 

史蒂夫不置可否的笑笑，“我们走吧，去看看再说。”

 

如果他变得强壮有力，巴恩斯先生是不是就会同意了呢。或者他真的忍耐到极限会不顾礼仪的抢走巴基。


	5. Chapter 5

厄金斯博士把史蒂夫从上到下打量了好几番，最后冲霍华德点点头，“他是到目前为止最合适的候选人。”博士说原本体质较弱的人比一般人更能获得超级血清给身体带来的益处，他希望这种血清能帮助到上帝造人时忘记多撒一抔土的那些人。史蒂夫对博士的仁慈之心充满了感激。

 

实验成功的令人咂舌，打开舱盖的一瞬间周围的小护士都尖叫了起来，天哪，她们看见了什么，一个半身赤裸肌肉发达身高超过六英尺英俊的像海报明星一样的Alpha诞生在眼前。

 

霍华德和厄金斯博士击掌相庆，萨姆兴奋的简直要插上翅膀飞到半空中，这太酷了，伙计。

史蒂夫从舱门里走出来，不敢置信的看着镜中的自己，现在他至少比巴基高上半个头，体型也比他大了一圈，希望巴基不要因此嫌弃他。天知道巴基会不会讨厌他突然窜出来的身高和能压死人的胸大肌，那家伙从小就不走寻常路。

嘿，萨姆捏着他的肱二头肌，一脸垂涎欲滴的样子，你现在看上去辣透了。史蒂夫脸一红，别闹，萨姆。

霍华德和厄金斯博士拍打着他的后背恭喜他。史蒂夫微笑着接受他们的祝福，现在他最想见的只有一个人，上帝，他一刻也忍不住了。

 

史蒂夫再一次敲开巴恩斯先生家的大门，这一次他没有被扔出去。巴恩斯先生看起来很迷惑，他不记得巴基有这么个朋友但又觉得他意外的眼熟。他眯着上上下下把眼前的金发壮男打量了几遍，开口道，你是史蒂夫什么人？

 

我就是史蒂夫，巴恩斯先生。一脸青涩表情的小壮男紧张不安的看着他。

 

巴恩斯先生一副你糊弄鬼的表情准备关门。奈何小壮男钢铁一样的手臂牢牢钳住了门，无论巴恩斯先生如何努力，那扇门就是纹丝不动。虽然不知道眼前这个跟史蒂夫明显有着密切血缘关系的且同样不招人喜欢的家伙是谁，但是更加肯定了他之前的判断，这绝对不可能是他妈的史蒂夫。

你再不走我要报警了。巴恩斯先生凶巴巴的说。

我要见巴基。

他不见陌生人。

我是史蒂夫。

你觉得我老糊涂到分不清五英尺和六英尺，小竹竿和施瓦辛格的区别了么。

多谢夸奖。

那小混蛋还不好意思的挠头。谁夸奖你了。

我要见巴基，请你让我见巴基，巴恩斯先生。

你是复读机吗。

 

史蒂夫！楼上传来巴基的呼喊。

巴基！史蒂夫激动的一不小心把巴恩斯先生糊到了门板上。

 

巴恩斯先生翻了个白眼，不管豆芽菜是不是捡到阿拉丁神灯一夜之间变身成健美教练，他令人讨厌的特质绝对没有得到一丁点儿的改良。

 

在一阵惊心动魄的乒乒乓乓之后，巴基像颗小子弹一样一头撞进了史蒂夫怀里。

史蒂夫把头埋进巴基的颈窝里深深呼吸了一口属于他的Omega的甜美气息。久违的亲密让史蒂夫体内的Alpha蠢蠢欲动。房间里瞬间充满了浓郁的腻死人的Alpha与Omega交融信息素。

朗姆洛捏着鼻子跟过来，挑眉看着他的叔父，这和你电话里描述的不一样啊。


	6. Chapter 6

朗姆洛看着像树袋熊一样抱在一起的两个小家伙，丝毫没有一丁点儿要分开的意思，他只好在他们抱了十一分零三秒之后无可奈何的屏住呼吸走过去扯了扯史蒂夫牢牢匝在巴基腰上的胳膊，眼角瞟了一眼一旁吹胡子瞪眼的巴恩斯先生，”先放开巴基。你们还有问题没解决。待会再亲热，保证没有人打扰你们，好吗？“

史蒂夫抽抽鼻子恋恋不舍的松开手，巴基却一把拉过来攥得紧紧的，朝巴恩斯先生示威似的扬了扬，一脸不服来咬我的欠揍表情。朗姆洛在心里轻叹一声，火上浇油对你现在的处境没有任何帮助，堂弟。可如果巴基是只对父母言听计从的小绵羊今天也不需要他万里迢迢赶回来调解这场家庭矛盾了。

”大家先坐下，让我们友好的谈一谈，“朗姆洛看着巴恩斯先生，”叔父，不管怎样，史蒂夫是孩子的父亲，您不能把他踢到一边。“

巴恩斯先生不屑的哼了一声，在长条沙发离史蒂夫最远的那头悻悻坐下。史蒂夫和巴基坐在对面的单人沙发上，巴基窝在史蒂夫腿上，手指不安分的在史蒂夫身上东戳西戳。他悄悄咬住史蒂夫的耳朵，用几不可闻的声音说，”你下面是不是变的更大了？“

史蒂夫的脸立即红的烧起来，小声埋怨：”别闹，等一下给你看。“

朗姆洛想回基地，现在立刻马上，他一秒钟也不想在这个比正午烈日还要刺眼的鬼地方待下去了。

巴恩斯先生面不改色的瞪着巴基和史蒂夫的小动作，“我不会把巴基嫁给你的，罗杰斯。”

“我会照顾好他的，用我的生命发誓。“史蒂夫抓紧了巴基的手。

“好像你一直照顾的很好似的。”巴恩斯先生瞪着他，“离巴基远远的就是你能给他最好的照顾。”

”你到底想怎么样！？“巴基跳起来冲他父亲吼道，”史蒂夫是根豆芽菜的时候你不满意他吹了阿拉丁神灯变成海格力斯你还是不满意！你他妈到底想要什么！“

”那个，不是阿拉丁神灯，是史塔克制药集团的..."史蒂夫怯怯的插了一句。

“闭嘴！”巴基吼的史蒂夫赶紧低下头去。

“我不喜欢他！你非要问我为什么你怎么不先问问你自己！从你九岁认识他开始你有哪天出门不让我提心吊胆的。罗杰斯惹麻烦的本事跟你被搅进麻烦里的本事一样了不起，隔三差五我就会看见你和他不是这个擦破了脸皮就是那个磕破了膝盖，我本指望你们长大后情况会好一些，噢，不，一切只是变得更糟。你不知道我为此和你母亲吵了多少次！我他妈只想自己儿子平平安安的长大，找个可爱的伴侣，幸福一生！我他妈就想要这个！满意了吧！巴基巴恩斯！”巴恩斯先生红着眼圈爆发似的吼了回去。

巴基呆住了，哑口无言。

史蒂夫哽住了。他从来不知道自己让巴恩斯先生那么担心巴基。巴恩斯先生虽然一直不太喜欢他但是也没有阻止过他和巴基做朋友。巴恩斯先生忍耐了他那么久。可是现在巴基和他有孩子了，意味着他会把巴基绑在身边一辈子，难怪他会这么百般阻挠。

“父亲...”巴基绞着手讷讷的开口。

“什么都别说了。今天你要是跟他走以后别进我巴恩斯家的门。如果你留下，我为你联系最好的医生，我们重新来过，朗姆洛的部队里有很多优秀的Alpha。”

“我...”

“巴基。”史蒂夫轻轻唤了他一声。

“我不会拿掉史蒂夫的孩子。”巴基保护似的把手搭在肚子上。

巴恩斯先生长叹了一口气，疲倦的看了一眼朗姆洛，”送他们走。我累了。“


	7. Chapter 7

史蒂夫和巴基被巴恩斯先生扫地出门，连累巴基史蒂夫满心歉疚。回家的路上他小心翼翼扶着巴基一路无话。巴基也异常沉默，但他一次也没有回头。史蒂夫的母亲开门看到垂头丧气的两个小家伙怜爱之情溢于言表，“快进屋，我给你们准备了罗宋汤。”

史蒂夫和巴基都没有进食的心情，但他们到达客厅时都被坐在沙发上的大块头吓了一跳。史蒂夫怯怯的小声喊道，“爸。”巴基细看了对面的男人几眼，他听说史蒂夫的父亲为了改善家中的经济状况几年前去做了海员，皮肤在常年的海风肆虐中变得粗糙黝黑，他大方的向男人问好，“叔叔。”男人有一双友善的眼睛，他和蔼的看着巴基，“嘿，你长高了，巴基。”巴基很高兴终于有人可以和他聊聊未成年怀孕之外的话题，他骄傲的仰头，“是呀，我可不能输给史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫的父亲保罗是个鲜见的没什么攻击性的Alpha，史蒂夫一定继承了保罗这项特质，他的目光在史蒂夫和巴基之间来回梭巡，最后在史蒂夫身上定格，“你的种？”

史蒂夫楞了一下，旋即耳朵烧起来，点点头。

保罗没有像寻常的Alpha父亲那样拍着儿子的肩膀声若洪钟的大笑着说干的漂亮，他温和的目光瞬间变得严厉如钢，“我不记得这样教育过你。”

史蒂夫的头快要低到地板上去了。

巴基惊诧于保罗对史蒂夫的震怒，虽说他和史蒂夫从小玩到大但由于保罗常年在外务工巴基对他的了解极其有限。

“我爱巴基。我会负责。”史蒂夫小声道。

“你爱他？让他未婚先孕？带他私奔？让他父母难堪？让巴基的名声蒙羞？你就这样负责？。”

“是我不对。我没克制好自己。”

噢，上帝，他们能有三分钟不去谈他未婚先孕的事儿么，他又不是失足少女。搞不懂为什么每个大人都要那么一惊一乍的，名声又不能吃，他爱史蒂夫，他爱史蒂夫和他的孩子，传出去也不过是巴恩斯家的混小子被小时候的玩伴史蒂夫拐跑了又不是巴恩斯家的笨蛋巴基被野男人搞大了肚子。反正他适应良好。大概是父亲们觉得横竖都有损他们的威名。

他想为史蒂夫申辩几句但碰到保罗严厉的目光又缩了回去。这是罗杰斯父子之间的事，没他插嘴的余地。

史蒂夫杵在保罗面前一动不动的低着头，一副等待发落的样子。保罗偏了下脑袋，对巴基说，“好孩子，你去史蒂夫的卧室待一会儿好吗？”

巴基不想离开史蒂夫，预感告诉他等下发生在史蒂夫身上的事情不太好。他欲言又止，最终听从了保罗的话去了史蒂夫的卧室，轻轻带上门。

巴基把耳朵贴在门上仔细听着客厅里的动静，他听见保罗叫史蒂夫跪下。咚的一声，膝盖撞击地板的响声让巴基心口一震，保罗命令史蒂夫脱掉上衣，巴基颤抖起来，老天，史蒂夫要挨打了。他想冲出去制止保罗，看在上帝的份上，他为史蒂夫挡过那么多次拳头此刻却只能眼睁睁看他挨打。

他听见皮带劈裂空气的声音，重重的抽在皮肉上，史蒂夫一定咬紧了嘴唇，他听不到史蒂夫的声音。那个倔强的家伙多半打算咬碎了牙也不会发出声音让他担心。说不定待会儿还会强撑一脸轻松地笑容对他说巴基，没事，像挠痒痒一样，我现在壮实着呢。上帝，他的心都要碎了。

他靠着门，泪水在眼眶里直打转，心里默默数着，一下，两下，三下….十下。终于停了。他长长呼出一口气迫不及待的冲出去，史蒂夫光洁的背上纵横交错着红肿的伤痕，那家伙果然转过头来对他安慰的笑了笑，用口型对他说，别担心我没事。

噢，这个傻瓜。

保罗收起皮带，重新坐回沙发上，“既然身为Alpha就要像个Alpha那样为你的错误承担后果。”史蒂夫点点头，一声不吭。

“你们的婚礼交给我，我会说服巴恩斯先生。我们不能亏欠巴基。”

史蒂夫和巴基同时惊讶的看着保罗，年长的男人笑起来，恢复了之前的温和友善，“我为你高兴，儿子，不会有比巴基更适合你的人了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“威廉，请不要再哭丧着脸了好吗？巴基只是嫁到罗杰斯家而不是去上断头台，需要我给你来一杯热水温暖一下被你被保罗打击的小心灵吗？”巴恩斯太太皱眉看着自己的丈夫。巴恩斯先生一脸寒叶飘逸洒满我的脸吾儿叛逆伤透我的心杵在门口死死不肯挪动脚步，“保罗和他儿子一样是个手段狡猾的混蛋。”

“愿赌服输，谁叫你技术差。”巴恩斯太太嘟着嘴，那模样倒是分毫不差的遗传给了她儿子。

“他一定耍了什么见不得人的小花招否则我怎么可能输给那种头脑简单四肢发达的码头搬运工。“巴恩斯先生翻着眼睛拒不让步。

“我看你是嫉妒保罗比你更具Alpha气概，“巴恩斯太太快速扇动手中小团扇，这鬼天气，”还有保罗不是码头搬运工，他是一名优秀的水手，好了快点出发，我们得去把巴基接回来打扮的漂漂亮亮的风光出嫁。“

“噢，水手，“巴恩斯先生脸黑的像历经磨难的锅底，”所有的水手都是花花公子，难保他儿子将来不会变成一个像史塔克那样轻浮放荡的讨厌鬼。“

“你再胡说八道我就一个人去了，保罗和史蒂夫一样正直可爱，我喜欢他们。“巴恩斯太太宣布。

“看，还说不是花花公子，他什么都没做就开始勾引你了。“

巴恩斯太太一脸受到侮辱的转身对着门口等了半天的马车车夫说，“我们走吧，不用理会那位颠三倒四的先生。”

巴恩斯太太撩起夸张的裙摆跨上马车，巴恩斯先生在马车慢腾腾起步后犹豫了五秒然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势追上了马车拉开车门钻了进去，既然儿子是铁了心要跟那个豆芽菜小混蛋走他怎么也得过去视察一下儿子将来的生活环境以备儿子受了欺负可以火速怂恿他们离婚。他是永不言弃的男人。

史蒂夫再次面对冷鼻子冷眼的巴恩斯先生大大方方满脸真诚笑容的握住未来岳父的手，“太感谢您了。“

巴恩斯先生喉咙里发出一声含糊的嗯，勉强握了一下史蒂夫的手。

巴基紧张兮兮的视线在四个大人和史蒂夫间游移，他佩服保罗居然能说服他固执的像块臭石头一样的父亲，可看父亲的表情似乎保罗的说服不怎么令他愉快。上帝，他真想在客厅里把孩子生了算了。让那些什么狗屁礼仪见鬼去吧，他才不在乎。史蒂夫照样会高兴的把他抛上天。

四个大人围着沙发坐成一团，叽叽咕咕的议论着婚礼细节，巴恩斯先生坚持要让巴基的表兄朗姆洛带着他的士兵来婚礼上放礼炮，巴恩斯太太跺了他一脚，这老家伙时时不忘让朗姆洛用榴弹炮把史蒂夫炸上天的念头，保罗岿然不动的笑了笑答应道，可以。

接到叔叔电报的朗姆洛少校无语凝噎的捏着手中那张惨白的纸条，他刚回到基地屁股还没坐热现在又要急召他回去给他表弟鸣枪放炮欢送表弟出嫁。他是军人，不是居委会大妈兼职婚庆公司策划。

巴基拽着史蒂夫溜到一边小声嘀咕，“好像动了。“

史蒂夫惊喜的把手放到巴基的肚子上小心翼翼的屏住呼吸，“真的！天哪，巴基，这一定是个活泼的小家伙。”他激动的亲了亲巴基。

咳咳，巴恩斯先生锋利的眼神刀一般刮过史蒂夫的脸颊。

你可以选择你的爱人但是没法选择你的father-in-law，就算你是总统也不行。史蒂夫无奈的收回贴在巴基肚子上的手，巴基不满的撅起嘴报复式的重重亲了一下史蒂夫，给了巴恩斯先生一个你管不着的负气眼神。史蒂夫发誓他看见巴恩斯先生头顶被巴基气的冒出来的烟了。他暗暗勾了勾巴基的手，示意他不要再和自己父亲斗气，好不容易巴恩斯先生松口了你总不想他反悔吧。史蒂夫用那种宝贝乖你知道我是对的眼神看着巴基，巴基不满的哼了一声，总算安份下来。

婚礼还是在巴恩斯先生不情不愿以及巴恩斯太太和罗杰斯一家热情洋溢的忙活下举行了，朗姆洛令巴恩斯先生大失所望，他没有带来加农炮或者榴弹炮他只借来了二十一门礼炮，说真的，他不想上了军事法庭还被自己心爱的表弟记恨，事实上巴基爱死了他的慷慨，搂着他的脖子亲了好几下史蒂夫脸都绿了。

 

十七年后

哇哦，你看到刚刚走过去的那个Omega了吗，那个腰身那个屁股，槽，老子想追他。

你不觉得他长的有点像Rose Rogers么。

被你这么一说还真像。

RoseRogers甩着两条夸张的大辫子走进教室，发现班上两个Alpha男生正扭扭捏捏的以一分钟一米的龟速向她这边挪动，Rose把手中抱着的书堆放下，做好干掉不速之客的准备，没想到那个一向飞扬跋扈的大卫居然恶心巴拉一脸羞涩问她是不是有个比她大几岁的哥哥。

Rose皱了皱眉，她有个弟弟，比她小三岁，虽然弟弟个子比较高，可是她弟弟是个Beta，什么时候Alpha对Beta也有这么大兴趣了，于是她一甩辫子，“没有。“

大卫急了，“那表哥呢？“

Rose看他那猴急的样子，“你毛病啊，我就一个弟弟，而且他是金发碧眼的小正太，你哪只眼睛看到的棕发绿眼的大美人。“

大卫一脸快哭的表情，“拜托，我一定要找到他，我都为他害相思病了。求你了，我供你一个月饭票。“

Rose思忖了一下，“两个月。“

“成交。“

“再仔细说说你心上人的特征。“Rose托着下巴，”虽然不是我家亲戚我可以帮忙找找。“

大卫激动的一边比划一边说，这可怜的坠入爱河的家伙，平时连个语法正确的句子都说不完整现在居然滔滔不绝堪比莎士比亚，可Rose听着听着觉出不对劲来，“你再说一遍是哪条路上碰到的？“

大卫又重复了一遍，并且指天誓日他绝对不会记错。

Rose爆出一阵大笑，笑的眼泪都迸出了眼角，“大卫啊大卫，我要怎么告诉你这残忍的真相…“她笑的弯下腰去，”你…哎呦…笑死我了….你说的那个Omega是我mom。“

大卫拒绝相信，“不可能，他那么年轻。“

“我mom十七岁就生下我了，并且他看起来的确年轻，第一次见他的人谁都不信他是两个孩子的mom。“

What！初恋的梦幻泡泡碎了一地，大卫伤心欲绝的抹起眼泪，Rose安慰的拍拍他，“不经历风雨怎么见彩虹嘛，别难过了。“

“你爸爸呢？还健在吗？“大卫一边抹泪一边哽咽的问。

Rose一脚踹向大卫肉肉的大屁股，“你敢咒我爸我灭了你！“

“问问嘛。“大卫极其纯真又无耻的回答。

晚上Rose回家把大卫的事当笑话讲，一边讲一边狂笑，“爸，你情敌真的超多哎，这是今年第几个要追mom的Alpha了。看在上帝的份上，mom跟你结合那么多年，他们都闻不到他身上的味道吗，还是现在Alpha已经脱离受Omega气味影响的低级趣味了。”

“我从九岁起就一直在和你mom的情敌竞争，看看你和Ian就知道我们实在没什么好担心的。”

“呦，这么自信。”

“因为除了我和你mom谁也受不了你们两个。”

“好啦，史蒂夫，饭好了没？再不上菜，我发誓给你制造更多的情敌。”

 

晚些时候，卧室内

“嘿，宝贝，明天别穿那套黑色紧身衣了好吗？“

“我喜欢那套衣服。“

“在家随便你怎么穿，就是别穿出去了好吗，你看现在毛都没褪干净的小屁孩都是我情敌了…”

“晚饭的时候不是还很自信。”

“总不能在孩子面前丢面子嘛。”

“切~，外强中干。”巴基拧了拧史蒂夫的鼻子，“好吧，不过你要好好补偿我。”

“当然，宝贝，你要什么都行。”

 

隔壁房间里Ian用脚蹬了蹬Rose的床铺，“姐，明天给我买一副大号耳塞，我觉得之前的那副不管用了。”

Rose迷迷糊糊的答应，“嗯，嗯，都这么多年了你就不能当背景音乐习惯了么，真是。”

 

\---End---


End file.
